Derk von Duneheim
Possibly the eldest of the von Duneheim brothers (although the precise age of each of them is unknown). 'Carpe Noctem' Interviews Season III, Week 1 It took a bit of finangling (And the sacrifice of an intern) to get a good amount of time regarding an interview with Derk. Q:Derk, how do you think The Bloodknights will fair against a more veteran team like Johnny's Quest? A: Listen, i'm not saying the odds aren't against us here, but me and my brother have been through far worse fights then this. It'll be pretty grisly, but so long as we stay away from Bloomberg i'm certain we can get out of this fine enough. I've even taken a little time off to make sure 'Itchy' Feet has an interesting next match. Q:Have you done any particular training for the upcoming match? A: Me and the Head Coach have done a little one on one regarding my training and worked it all out. I've recently been taking lessons from champion jouster Floras Kyrell on the art of escaping a hit and properly blocking those I can't dodge. Q:Do you have a favorite team? A: The Shire Patch, lovable little buggers. Not to mention Halflings are travel sized thralls. Q:Do you have anything to say to The Johnnys' Quest? A: Yeah, this one goes out to 'Itchy' Feet, you little bastard. I'm going to grab your neck, raise you up high, and then punch my fist straight through your- We had no further time for the interview. Season III, Week 2 We managed to wrangle him by paying headcoach Tychris into making Derk pose for Playdead, our more adult orientated sister magazine. D: It's great to be here today. CN: Great to have you, so, let's start this off properly by asking what you thought of the last match. D: Urgh. That was an absolute travesty. I didn't expect us to conquer, but the edjuts couldn't keep a hold of the ball! Good thing we won't be fighting them again for a while now.... CN: Some, rather critical, fans point to Sir Lancelot as the reason you lost. Has Lancelot seen any backlash from the rest of the team? D: We've currently been floggin-I mean motivationally encouraging Sir Lancelot to work on his foot eye coordination, so that he doesn't slip on another of Konrad's blood vials that get thrown everywhere. Squire has taken a great interest in this "Motivation" and Tychris seems to be supporting it with some extra "work" on the side. CN: Right then. Changing subjects, what do you think of Selene's Seductive Strut? D: I hold great respect for them. They have a very different playstyle from our own and fight at an inherent disadvantage due to their lack of undead players. I cannot wait to see how the match ends up. CN: Interesting to see a player so sportsman like in Blood Bowl. Are there any players you believe we should keep an eye out for? D: Amateratsu and W. Tell. That Orc can run faster then a thrall being hased by a mob of vamps while being lit on fire, and it's hard to keep my eyes off of Amateretsu. Tch tch. CN: So how does it feel being up there in the leaderboards for passing currently? Do you expect to hold that position? D: I've never been one to throw the ball (Considering nobody else can hold it afterwards and i'm the only one who can hold it properly) but from the way the season seems to be turning with stronger teams on the horizon, I think i'll have to bust out the elbow grease and get some hail maries in. Otherwise we'll need a priest to sanctify the pile of thrall corpses. CN: Thanks for your time, we'll be in touch. D: See you later. Category:Players Category:Vampires Category:Veterans